Eternal Love
by purple lolly
Summary: Alexander dies and goes to the House Of Hades and is hoping to find Hephaistion.By a Miracle he finds him but Hephaistion is no longer the man he once was.
1. The River Styx And The Ferryman

Chapter one The River Styx and the Ferry Man 

He woke with a start

That was some dream he thought

He had dreamed that he was dieing and that every one was stood asking him who was his heir he remembered saying something like to the strongest after that it was all blank.

It was then he noticed his surrounding, he was laid on the ground instead of his bed he sat bolt up right and looked around.

He wasn't in his room in the royal palace he was in an open space and a cold wind below all around him. The walls were grey but when he looked again he realised that they were skulls human and animals. He looked up and found the ceiling to be the same.

He squeezed his eyes shut

"Come Alexander wake up." he said to himself

He slowly counted to ten and then opened his eyes; he was still in the cave.

It had not been a dream after all.

He stood up on shaky legs and saw that a tunnel ran out of the cave and somewhere in the distance he could hear the sound of lapping water and the stench of a river filled his nostrils.

His eyes adjusted to the gloom as he followed the tunnel down and onto the banks of the river.

It was then that he knew where he was, he had read about this river so many time in the story of the Iliad it was here that Achilles had his mortality washed away by the River Styx.

People wandered aimlessly the water edges poking around among rotting logs and driftwood that has washed up along the shore trying to find the _Pauper's Entrance_ to Hades.  
It was then that Alexander began to choke he couldn't breathe, he gave a finally cough and out came a gold coin. He thanked those who had placed the coin there and he didn't have to join those doomed to wonder.

A blue light came out of the fog and people started to rush forward on to the dock.

A black wooden boat rowed by a single figure dressed in a large hooded cloak made of grey tattered rags around his neck he wore a silver pendent in the shape of a human skull with red rubies for it's eyes.

The boat pulled into the dock and creaks to a stop, the figure stood up and everybody stepped back.

Alexander knew that this was the ferryman Charon. He turns to face the waiting crowd and the wind blows his hood away from his face, they all gasped at the skeleton face peering out at the them.

One by one he beckoned them for forward and began to load the boat.

Alexander paid his gold coin and sat at the back a one seat in front of Charon, on the floor he noticed several gold branches. Then he remember that he had placed one of these golden branches onto Hephaistion's body when they cremated him, Alexander found himself wondering about Hephaistion would he be waiting for him, would he remember him, did the ferry man except his offering. There was a swish of material as the ferry man got in behind him and picked up the oar and he moved away from the dock leaving a small group behind.

They boat moved slowly through the water and in a couple of hours they reached the entrance to the house of Hades.


	2. Welcome To The Underworld

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Underworld

The House of Hades was a palace made of polished black marble. The Ferry man pulled into the dock and every body got off.

As every body automatically went up the black stair case and entered the house Alexander stopped on the dock and watched as the ferryman boarded the boat he picked up the oar and set off once again.

Alexander turned back to the house and slowly began to climb the stairs.

He didn't know what he expected of the house of Hades but it wasn't anything he had imagined.

The entrance hall was covered from ceiling to floor in black velvet the windows were stained glass that had nightmarish creatures in them.

He could hear the slow beat of a drum calling them closer; he followed the mass of people in to a room that was jus like the entrance hall except it had one blood red window at the end of the hall. The room was lit by a hanging chandler.

People where sat around Alexander didn't know who he was ever going to find Hephaistion in this crowd, he got the feeling that the House Of Hades was a lot bigger than he first thought.

Another thing that was troubling him was that nobody seemed to notice who he was the amount of people who he had passed some he recognised had not stop him. He spotted a young officer that had been killed in India by a snake bite and was about to go up to him when the doors at one end of the room open.

The room fell silent as the figure came closer to the room and the door closed.

The figure who had enter the room was no other then the lord of the underworld Hades himself.

He wore a blood red chiton his hair was long and black and his eyes were a dark brown that they almost looked black.

He came into the room and went to stand on a little stage his voice echoed through out the whole room.

"Welcome to the Underworld," he said "It is that you would be spending eternity here well not here this is my house it just a place where you wait while I decide where to put you."

His eyes scanned the room and Alexander looked down.

Then he felt it, somebody staring at him boring into his soul he looked up and realized that it was Hades that was staring at him with an evil grin on is face.

Alexander went numb the stare and the grin made him go cold inside he wondered if Hephaistion had to stand this, as quickly as the cold feeling had come it was gone again.

"And while you wait I hope that you all enjoy my hospitably." he clapped his hands and suddenly wine and food appeared people smiled and clapped then dug in.

Alexander noticed that a small band of musician had begun to form in one corner and Hades was talking to a figure that was dressed in a silk black hooded robe. Once again Hades spoke to the room.

"How about some entrainment, Alexios will you grace us with a dance."

The hooded figure bowed, stepped forward and out onto the open space that was in front of the tables.

Alexander who had put food on his plate and wine his goblet was sat idly pushing it around he was to busy thinking about how to find Hephaistion, when something about the dancer caught his eye.

The dancer slip off the black robed and Alexander's mouth dropped.

The dancer wore a brown leather loin cloth and had brown leather laces wrapped around each leg and tied at the top, His brown hair was hanging lose and a brown band was around his head. His blue eyes were made enormous by the heavy kohl.

The dancer was his Hephaistion.


	3. I Know Who You Are

Chapter 3 I know who you are 

Alexander stared at Hephaistion stood in the middle of the room wearing almost nothing and why had Hades called Alexios. Hephaistion eyes were scanning nervously the crowd and he chewed on his bottom lip. Then music filled room and Hephaistion began to dance, if Alexander had a heart then at the sight that was before him it would have probably stopped beating. Hephaistion twisted, turned and jumped, the only other person Alexander knew who can dance like this was the Persian boy Bagoas.

Alexander looked up and for a brief seconds his gaze met with Hephaistion's Alexander smiled at him but his face fell when there was no recognition in Hephaistion's eyes and he turned away.

Hephaistion gave a final twisted and landed one arm on the floor and legs spread his other arm outwards.

Everyone stood up and cheered except Alexander he sat and stared.

Hades came down from where he had been sitting and approached the panting Hephaistion and took around the waist and pulled him close.

Alexander watched as the Lord of the Underworld lean forward and kissed Hephaistion in a rough and brutal manner and he watched as Hephaistion enjoyed it.

Rage began to fill Alexander and he found himself jumping up.

"Hephaistion what are you doing!" he yelled

Hades let go of Hephaistion and he turned to look at Alexander, his eyes blazed with angry.

Alexander climb over the table and began to make his way over to Hades and Hephaistion, he noticed that Hades has pushed Hephaistion behind him and was stood arms followed.

"Hephaistion it's me Alexander." Alexander was saying he tried to get passed Hades and to Hephaistion.

Hades stopped him "So you are Alexander the Great I know of you and have been looking forward to meeting you."

Alexander wasn't interested in anything that Hades was saying; he was trying to get to Hephaistion

"Alexios I think you better leave you are upsetting this man." Hades said

"No his name is not Alexios its Hephaistion." Alexander said to deaf ears

Hephaistion/Alexios bowed and picking up his robe he turned to leave.

"Now we can talk, "said Hades

"Where's Hephaistion," Alexander demanded "Bring him back."

He was crying now and called Hephaistion's name.

"I am sorry to be the one that tell you this," said Hades "But this man that you speak of …. Hephaistion."

Alexander looked up at the lord of the Underworld "Where he is what have you done to him." he said it a raised voice.

"He never made it across the river, the boat man refused him." said Hades

Alexander almost passed out his Hephaistion was refused that meant he was doomed to wondered the river bank just like those he saw mindless and alone. Oh gods he thought as an image of Hephaistion wondering the river bank came into his head.

He got up off the floor and ran out of the room he ran down the corridor and to the front door.

He turned the handle but the door was stuck he pulled and twisted but it remained shut. He picked up one of the many heavy statues that had line the entrance hall and threw it as hard he could against one of the glass window but it didn't break. He collapsed to the floor

"Please forgive Hephaistion." he whispered as he reached his head on his knees.

A figure moved towards him

"I have to admit that I am staring to wondered about t his so called hero of the living world." said Hades

Alexander looked up "Why didn't you do something?" asked acidly

"I have no say that comes across it is up to the ferry man and if he didn't pay."

At that point Alexander flung himself at the Lord of the Underworld

"He paid he paid." Alexander screamed over and over again

Hades simply took Alexander's hand off him and held them Alexander quickly jerked his hands away.

"Now Alexander I want you to came and walk with me I what to know everything." said Hades

He began to walk yet Alexander stayed where he was, Hades turned around

"Please." he said

Alexander moved slowly forward and then fell into step with the lord of the underworld and told him of his life story.

When he was finished Hades clapped and thanked him for sending so many souls down to him a statement that Alexander chooses to ignore.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Hades" Name it and I will give you anything."

Alexander thought "Can you get me Hephaistion?" he asked

Hades smiled faded and he became angry "I already told you I have so say on who comes here that is the Ferry man job not mine if they can't paid then they can't cross."

Alexander had another thought "Please forgive I forgot I would like a night with that dancer." he said

Hades still was angry "Alexios no he is mine and mine alone."

"But you say that I could have anything I wanted and since you can not give me the one thing I want more than life it's self I suggest that next time you choose your statements very careful." Alexander said

He turned his back began to walk away when Hades called him back.

"Wait," he called and Alexander stopped he had a grin on his face but when he turned to face Hades it was gone.

"You are right," he said "And I am a god of my word you can have your wish I will have a room made out for you."

"Thank you." Alexander replied

Finally he can now have a private talk with Hephaistion and find out why he had recognised him, why he was dancing and why the hell he had been kissing the Lord of the Underworld.


	4. Who Is Hephaistion?

Chapter 4 Who is Hephaistion?

Later Alexander was stood pacing waiting for Hephaistion/Alexios he was shaking; He was worried what was going to happen.

A couple minutes later there was a genteelly knocking at the door, that was wrong Hephaistion never knocked He opened the door and Hephaistion/Alexios was stood there.

He had changed out of the black robe and was now wearing a midnight blue one belted at the waist with a silver sash and gone had the heavy kohl.

Alexander stepped back to let him into the room, Hephaistion/Alexios shut the door behind him and they stood facing each other.

Hephaistion/Alexios didn't even look up at him as he began to unfasten the belt at his waist and sip the robe off his shoulders. Alexander rushed forward and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"That's not I want." he said

Hephaistion's brows frowned in puzzlement and his checks turned a little shade of red as he pulled the robe back on his shoulders.

"Please have a seat," Alexander said

Hephaistion/Alexios sat down and Alexander sat down opposite.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"Yes sir you are Alexander the Great my master said." Hephaistion replied

"That's right now do you remember who you are?"

Hephaistion/Alexios looked up at him he knew that there was something familiar about the long hair blonde man sat opposite but couldn't think where no matter how hard he tried

"I'm sorry I never seen you before." he said

Alexander jumped up and grabbed Hephaistion/Alexios by the shoulders and began to shake him while yelling in his face.

"YOU ARE HEPHAISTION!" he screamed over and over again

He looked down at his face and saw Hephaistion looking back at him with wide freighted eyes and Alexander stopped shaking him and let him go, he turned away tears running down his face.

Hephaistion/Alexios stood up and made his way to the door.

"I shall tell my master that you were very gentle with me and you were left satisfied." he said

Alexander let me go and waited tell his hand on the door when he called him back.

"Wait," he said

Hephaistion/Alexios stopped and turned to face him

Alexander stood up and genteelly put his arm around his waist "please stay."

Alexander's lips brushed his lips and then they were on the side of his neck and kissing down to his shoulders.

He shivered in pleasure; He slide away from Alexander and out of his clothes he had been wearing nothing underneath he went to sit on the bed and speared his legs a little.

Alexander hesitated he know then that this was not his Hephaistion because Hephaistion never offered himself so willing. He went to the bed and stood in the gap that Alexios made and pushed him back so that he was on top and lent in for a kiss.

There were noises all around, the sound of charging horses and shouting men. He looked down and found himself dress in armour. In his hand he held a sword, somebody came at him and with a hesitation he swung the sword and they fell to the floor another person came and another and each time he swung the sword he stopped them. Suddenly he saw that someone was in trouble, he saw that it was the blonde hair man he began to feel panicky he had to go and help him before it was too late. He began to run towards the blonde haired man when suddenly he tackled from the side and to the ground he didn't have time to protect himself when his attacker brought the curved sword down.

He jerked away he was laid in one of the rooms of his Master house wrapped in red stain.

When he first arrived he had those types of nightmares every night until he was scared to go to sleep though not always were they of battles but of love and childhood. Then they stopped and he could sleep easier until now. There was a noise next to him and he looked down the sleeper next to him tossing and turning He smiled the blonde man had been so gentle with him not like Hades who always left him bruised and blood afterward.

He reached out and he tried waking the sleeper.

"I'm sorry Hephaistion," the man said in his sleep

Then he laid quiet before he cried out and woke up.

Alexander looked around he was in a room that was black marble, and then he noticed the person next to him.

"Oh Hephaistion." he said

Alexios's brows knotted in puzzlement. "Who is Hephaistion? "He asked

Alexander felt the sting of tears on his face

"He's yo…." he began but stopped he didn't know how to answer that question how do you explain somebody to another person when that person is the somebody they want you to describe.

"He was my world," Alexander said sadly "My other half my Patroclus."

At the mention of Patroclus's name Alexios eyes went wide.

"I know that name." he said "It's from the Iliad."

A tiny flicker of hope filled Alexander and he sat up "Yes that right do you remember we used to read it together before we went to bed."

Once more that puzzle expression appeared on Alexois face

"No," he said simply "I found a copy of it in the library."

"Oh," said Alexander disappointed as his hope faded.

Alexios got up and picked up the robe he had dropped and Alexander noticed that there was a scar on his shoulder blade in the shape of a H.

"What's that?" Alexander asked pointed to it

"That means I belong to Hades." he replied

Alexander was about to protest but he know that he would get no where, Hephaistion/Alexios put on his robe.

"I have to go." he said

"Can I see you again?" Alexander asked

Hephaistion/Alexios shrugged "I don't know," he said "You might have to pay."

And with that he was gone Alexander flopped back onto the bed and throw the cover over his head.

He crawled up into a little ball and wept How was he supposed to get Hephaistion back now.


	5. The Elysaian Fields

Chapter 5 The Elysian Fields 

Time had no meaning in the underworld and Alexander had no idea how long it had been since he last saw Hephaistion.

He had tried asking Hades for another night but Hades always refused and said not without a payment but Alexander didn't have anything to offer.

He had tried seeing Hephaistion/Alexios after he had danced but he always went back to sit next to Hades and Alexander had to watch as he did things that Hephaistion wouldn't dream of doing in public.

He was walking around in a dazes trying to get the images out of his head when suddenly he looked up and found himself in a field.

Compared to the rest of the underworld it was very beautiful there was lush trees and green grass there were flowers and water falls, this was the Elysian Fields and he got the feeling that he was not supposed to be here. He was about to turn back when suddenly he heard the sound of horses approaching.

Two of the most magnificence beast that Alexander did ever see came in to view. They had purple plumes on the head and a saddle cloths of royal purple around there legs and in their tails and manes were ribbon of the same colour. Their rider wore golden armour and helmets with a deep red plume.

They stopped next to Alexander and one of them dismounted. The first rider took off his helmet and shook his long brown hair the other rider stayed on his horse.

He stepped forward holding out his hand in a friendly way.

"Greetings Alexander son of Phillip."

"You know me?" Alexander asked dumbfounded

"Yes I know you so do many of the people who live in here." said the rider

"Who are you?" he asked

"A friend who knows that you are having some trouble," the rider said "Come with us."

The rider put on his helmet and pulled Alexander up behind him on the horse, Alexander held tightly to the rider as they set off at full gallop towards a stone building.

In one of the rooms Alexios was asleep he always needed rest after he danced and Hades love making.

He dreamed not of a battle, one where someone was holding him and kissing him. He liked the way it felt, he felt safe and loved but he knew that what they were doing was wrong that he shouldn't be doing this with the prince in someone's private study His dream self tried to sit up causing the blonde to look up from where he had being licking.

"What if Aristotle (Who was Aristotle he thought) comes in?" he heard himself say

"Don't worry Hephaistion he won't I made sure of that" the blonde one said as he began licking his nipples and rubbing bhis hand up and down his leg once more causing him to whimper.

Suddenly the door open and the blonde one was grabbed from behind and pulled off him.

Alexois woke with a start

"Bad dream my pet." said Hades

Alexios nodded and Hades got out of the bed and went over to a table that had been made out of skulls.

Alexios was trying to understand the dream. The scene he had just witness he had seen before a long ago he knew what was going to happen next the blonde would shout Father and someone one start yelling.

A goblet was trusted under his nose, it had a silver base and Alexios could see that the details were that of souls in agony.

"Here," Hades Said "Drink and it will all be better."

Alexios took the goblet between two shaking hands and looked inside.

The liquid was a deep red; Alexios put the black rim to his lips and drank.

There was a strange feeling washed over him he know that he had a dream but he forgot what is was about. He looked at Hades

"I had a dream again." he said

Hades eyebrows arched in mock surprise "Oh, he said "can you remember what it was about."

Alexios tried hard to remember there had been someone there, someone blonde and he had called him a name then it was all a blank.

"No," he said

Hades smiled "Good," he reached up and thumbed away a little tiny drop of his special wine away from the coroner of Alexios mouth. He smiled to himself he hadn't counting on Alexander coming to him so soon he hadn't yet gotten bored of his lover and Alexios was starting to remember who he truly was. But as long as he continues to drink the wine then Hades had nothing to worry about. He spread himself on top of Alexios with the goblet in his hand. He bent down and kissed Hephaistion.

"Oh Hephaistion," he said "Alexander misses you so much."

Alexios eyes went wide as he remembers his true self and he remember Alexander for a second. There was a brief struggle before Hades covered his mouth with his and he could taste the bittersweet taste of the deep red wine going down his throat then nothing Hephaistion was gone and all that was left was Alexios Hades' whore.

Alexander shakily got down from the house and the rider followed.

They were stood outside a wooden hut next to a very large white stone building.

Through one of the window Alexander could see that there was some sort of party going on.

"This way." the rider said as he open the door to the wooden hut and went them both went inside Alexander followed.

The both riders removed their helmets. The other rider was a youngest man with short blonde hair.

"Please sit." the older brown haired man said

Alexander sat down and so did the riders.

"Tell me what's going on!" Alexander demanded

The two riders looked at each other then the first rider began to talk.

"We know that Hades has your Hephaistion and you want to get him back."

"You know Hephaistion," Alexander said "But Hades said that the ferry man refused him is Alexios Hephaistion." he asked his eye darting from one rider to the other.

The riders looked at him sadly

"Hades was not lying when he told you that Hephaistion got refused by the Ferryman that whole golden branch thing only work some of the time." said the first rider

"But I saw Hephaistion." Alexander said

"Yes you did see him Hades did lie to you, you see Hades likes to go over to the other side and find himself a mate a plaything wither it be man, woman or child he like to pick them out from the needed those that will do anything to get in, then he makes then sign an agreement that they belong to him then he has them branded.

"Hephaistion won't go with him willing he would never do that." Alexander snapped

"No he won't go willing with Hades but he might have gone willing if he thought that the person was you." said the rider

Oh Gods Alexander thought Hephaistion had been tricked into selling himself to Hades thinking it was him.

"How come he doesn't remember me, or doing any of what you speak of?" he asked

The second rider spoke "It's the wine he calls it his special wine … it contains a small amount of water from the River Styx not enough to kill but enough to make the drinker forget who the really are so that Hades can shape them into any thing he wants.

Finally Alexander understood why Hephaistion was doing all of the stuff he had seen him doing.

"How do I get him back?" he asked looking at both riders

The blonde rider stood up and went over to a huge wooden chest and lifted the lid. Inside were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, gold, sliver and other gems.

"Hades is greedy," said the first rider "Ask him again for a night with your beloved and give him one of these any one as payment."

He pulled out a glass vial that contained a thick silvery white liquid "Gave this to Hephaistion and tell him to put this in Hades Drink it works the same as Hades but it will a god sleep like a baby."

Alexander looked down at the chest it was to big to carry back with him. The rider saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry," he said "just speak what it is that you need and it will be there."

"Also," the second rider added "Tell Hephaistion not to drink the wine and he will start to remember things."

"We must go now." The first rider said as once more he put on his helmet and stepped outside

They took him to where the first found him and helped him down.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked "Who are you."

The riders turned their horse around

"Let's just say that Patroclus and I thank you and Hephaistion from the bottom of our hearts for the offerings you made." Said the first rider

And with that they were gone leaving Alexander very dumbstruck.


	6. Please Believe Me

Chapter 6 Please Believe Me 

Alexander watched as Hephaistion/Alexios finish and go back over to his Master before he stood up and boldly marched over to the table where Hades was sitting he pulled out a bag of gems he had wished for and banged them down on the table in front Hades.

"There you are," he said "There's my payment now give me what I want." he pointed to Hephaistion/Alexios.

Hades picked up the bag and opened it; his eyes went wide at it content.

"Where did you get those?" he asked looking up and down

"It does matter where I got them," Alexander replied "you have your payment."

Hade thought and then nodded "Ok you got your wish."

Alexander flung open the door and a surprised Hephaistion/Alexios was stood there. He still wore his dancer's costume, tattoos painted all over his body and he had an angry bruise on the side of his check.

Alexander pulled him inside and sat him down.

"What happened?" he asked

"I -I don't know he got mad and he hit me." Hephaistion/Alexios replied "He's never done that before I thought he loved Me." he whispered

Alexander crouched down in front of him and took his hands and held them.

"No he doesn't." he said "Listen I found a way to help you but you have to trust me and believe me."

Something flashed in Hephaistion/ Alexios eyes.

"I trust you." he said

Alexander told him of what Achilles and Patroclus had told him about how what Hephaistion did and why he wasn't remembering anything

Hephaistion/Alexios sat and listened but he frowned and the trust went out of his eyes.

"I think I would remember doing something like that!" he said

"That's the point you won't." Alexander replied

Hephaistion/Alexios bowed head "Oh." he said

He looked up "Were we close?" he asked genteelly looking at him through a strand of hair.

Alexander reached up and brushed it behind his ear and smiled though he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes we were." he replied

"Then I - I think I would like to start and remember now." Hephaistion/Alexios said as he got down on to the floor with Alexander.

When he slept he pressed him self closer to the sleeper next to him and was surprise to feel himself being pulled closer instead of being pushed away.

He dreamed of battles and love he dreamed of the thrill of building an empire but then he dreamed of sadness, somebody was dying and he moved his dream self closer. Alexander was cradling the body of someone that he knew was Hephaistion. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself crying out when Alexander laid then body down and laid down next to it he found himself staring into the vacant face of him.

He could smell a river and he woke up in a cave and in his hand held a golden branch. As he moved down a tunnel he called for Alexander but the reply he got was and echo.

He joined the back of the queue that was moving towards a waiting boat. Hephaistion reached the start and was greeted by a tall figure.

Hephaistion looked into those blank holes where his eyes should have gone, he automatically lifted his arm and held out the golden branch.

The figure turned his back on him and headed back into the boat. Hephaistion ran along side it trying to get the get the attention but failed several people jumped into the river and tried swimming across but where burned by the acidity of the water or pulled under by unseen monsters.

He stood on the dock and watched as the boat moved in the fog, he throw the branch into the river and watched as it burned before turning away. He found a spot under the dock and pulled his knees up to his chest and sat rocking back and forth.

He felt someone approach the smells coming from the river where making him dizzy and sick. He looked up and found himself staring into the face of Alexander; he wore a blood red chriton

"Come on," Alexander said taking hold of him and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he slumped against Alexander

"Home" said Alexander

Alexander picked him up in his arms and he felt the rush of air and there was a scoring feeling he could hear the flapping of leathery wings. He looked down and he could see the river and a tiny blue dot moving in the water through the fog.

Then they were falling fast Hephaistion clung tighter to Alexander and then they stopped and he was dumped face down on to something really soft.

He tried sitting but the fumes form the river had made him weak.

"Okay my love," I need you to sign this for Me." said Alexander

Hephaistion felt something being put into his hand and it being guided to a sheet of paper. He couldn't write so he just moved his hand.

Alexander began to laugh and Hephaistion watched as Alexander's golden hair turned into jet black and his eyes darken to almost black.

"Thank you my lovely," he said

From the bed shot out several pairs of hands that pined him down and then there was a heavy weight on his back and then something cold and hot was pressed against his shoulder and he cried out.

Then someone was trying to get him to drink out of a cup but he didn't want to he tossed his head and closed his mouth. But they touched his wounded shoulder and he cried out once more

The liquid was sour and thick and they made him drink it all.

Then the hands let him go and as he laid there he began to forget stuff one by one his memories disappeared all but one that of a golden hair man whose name he forgotten.

Someone was shaking him

"Come on wake up." said a voice

He woke up with a start he was crying.

"What

Did you see?" asked Alexander

"I saw everything." He replied "And."

He didn't finish he just flung himself into Alexander's open arm  
"And I remember everything I am Hephaistion."


	7. Just As They Find Each Other Rated M

Chapter 7 Just As They Found Each Other (Rated M)

Hades knew something was wrong as soon as Alexios returned. He had glow to him and something else that Hades couldn't put his finger on.

"Was he left satisfied? Hades asked

"Very." Hephaistion replied flopping down into the chair

Hades walked over to the table and poured out his special wine into the Black goblet and handed it out to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion hesitated before taking the goblet he put it to his lips and drank, Hades turned his back and went over to the big wardrobe and opened it.

Hephaistion spat what he had drank back in to the goblet and emptied it back into the jug and had just sat back down when Hades returned carrying a costume. He looked quizally at Hephaistion and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you could wear this tonight." Hades said

Hephaistion looked up at the costume, it was a black bottoms and a little black strip of material that was the top it came with a collar and arm bands. Hephaistion wiggled up his nose in disapproval.

"You don't like?" asked Hades

Hephaistion thought then he smiled

"I don't want to dance tonight." he said standing up and put his arms over Hades head "I want to be with you."

Hephaistion knew that Hades got thirsty after a good lovemaking. He would have rather be with Alexander but he had to get Hades to drink the silvery white liquid that Alexander had given to him.

Hades took the bait he pulled Hephaistion into a rough kiss pushing his tongue down his throat and flung him down on to the bed.

Hades straddled Hephaistion's body

"Do it," Hephaistion whispered as he wrapped his legs around Hades waist and pulled forward him so that Hades slid into him he groaned.

He stared into those dark black brown eyes and Hades pulled out then went back in again with a powerful and painful thrust.

Hephaistion withered and moaned as Hades pounded him into the mattress and grinded his bones and then godly seed were burning his inners and Hades collapsed onto of him.

After he caught his breathe Hades sat up but Hephaistion pushed him back down.

"No let Me." he said as he got out of the bed

He put on his royal purple robe with the glass vial in the pocket and went over to the table.

He genteelly took out the vial and hid it in his hand, he poured the wine and added a drop of the silvery white liquid, he swirled it around and then turned back to the bed.

He handed the goblet to Hades and then lay back down next to him and watched as Hades drank it all down.

It didn't take long for the potion to work the goblet nearly feels from Hades hands but Hephaistion caught it and placed it back onto the table and then left the room.

As he made his way down the black corridor to Alexander he tried not to cry. He felt dirty with himself yet he knew it was the right thing.

He knocked on the door and Alexander opened it, he gave him a thin smile and tears well up in his eyes.

Alexander knew what he had done and pulled him in a hug and closed the door.

Alexander and Hephaistion would now meet in secret as well as continuing to pay Hades the gems.

Hephaistion stilled played Alexios when he was around Hades but he would look up at Alexander and gave him secret smiles. Every time Hephaistion would slip the potion into Hades drink he would make sure that it had worked before leaving the room.

As for Hades he being to realise that something was very wrong, there were gaps in his memory when there shouldn't have been, Alexios only dance for him in privet and then would want him to fuck him.

Then there was the fact that Alexios would always bring him a drink awards and that drink made him sleepy. Also he had noticed the looks that Alexios was given Alexander who since arriving had been nothing than a thorn in his side so Hades decided enough was enough he wanted to know what was going on.

Later on and as soon as Hades let him up off the bed after taking him from behind Hephaistion went over to the table and poured out the usual mixture of wine and slivery white liquid, he handed it to Hade.

Hades took his time drinking this one and Hephaistion being to chew on his bottom lips

What if he had found out? He thought

Finally Hades fell against the pillows and closed his eyes Hephaistion checked that it had worked and hurries out of the room.

He had just closed the door when Hades say up and smiled. He turned into a black mist and floated out of the room after Alexios.

Hades floated under the gap under the door and floated towards the bed when he reappeared.

He found Alexios was snuggled up close to Alexander, so he thought that what's being going on then he thought to himself.

He noticed something sticking out of Alexios robe pocket he picked it up and found that it was a glass vial containing silvery white liquid.

He pulled out the stopper and sniffed, he almost choke as the sweet smell overpowered him. He quickly replaced the stopper and pocketed it himself.

He lent in next to Alexios and brushed his cheek, Hephaistion stirred and moved closer to Alexander thinking it was him who touched him.

"Good bye my pet," He said as he turned into the mist and headed back to wait for Alexios return.


	8. The Furies

Chapter 8 The Furies 

Hades was still asleep when Hephaistion genteelly closed the door

"Where have you been?" asked a voice from the bed

Hephaistion froze there was no way that Hades should be awake now.

"I went out for a walk" he lied

"Where?" Hades asked

Hephaistion thought "About."

Suddenly Hades was stood next to and was grabbing him about the throat and pinning him up against the door off the ground he began to choke

"Hello Hephaistion."

Hephaistion's eyes went wide "H -H -H."

Hades let him go so that he could speak; he fell to the floor coughing.

"How did you know?" He asked when he finally could speak

Hades held up the glass vial containing the silvery white liquid.

"I found this," he said "And if you had been a good Hephaistion and drank my special wine you would have forgot all about this."

He put it on the floor and crushed in beneath his foot, he came close to Hephaistion and in his hand held a scroll and waved it in front of Hephaistion.

"And now, "he said "Since I still own you I can punish you in a manner I see fit."

He snapped his finger and several little misshaped creatures entered the room.

"Take him to the Furies." he said pointing to Hephaistion

Hephaistion tried to escape but one of the misshaped creatures put a pipe to his mouth and below.

Hephaistion felt a small pinprick in the side of his neck and he reached up and pulled out a small dart, suddenly he lost all feeling in his limbs and he couldn't move, he tried to scream but his mouth had locked up as well.

He felt the tears slide out of his stilled eyes and he watched as Hades turned into him and crouched down and kissed his lips

"I'm off to see Alexander now," he said "And you are going for some serious rehabilitation."

Hephaistion felt himself being drag along the floor then he was left in a darken room.

He had now idea where he was but he could hear the flipping of wings.

"Look sisters we have a visitor." said a thin woman's voice

"Oh and it's a pretty one." came another

Three figures landed next to him two at his sides and another just in front.

He tried to moved away form the three figures but couldn't, they were the most hideous creatures that he had ever seen.

Their skins were ash grey covered in wrinkles and warts. All three were naked and fine black hair covered their entire bodies they hair was thin and matted. They folded their thin brown wings and moved in closer.

One of them touched his bare shoulder leaving behind a blackish green substance.

"I could just ate him all up," she said

Her tongue flicked out and he could feel her rancid breathe on his cheek as she licked him.

"Don't worry sister," said the one at the foot of him " There will be plenty of time for that."


	9. The Unseen things and I Challenge You

Chapter 9 the Unseen Things and I Challenge You

Alexander was surprised to see Hephaistion again after they had agreed not. He was wearing the same blood red chriton that Hades wears and he had added more Kohl.

"Hephaistion," said Alexander smiling "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Hephaistion gave him a little flirtatious grin and walked around the table his finger wondering around the wood as he came to stand in front Alexander.

"You've changed something," Alexander said with a hint of puzzlement in his voice

Hephaistion put his arms over Alexander's head and linked his fingers.

"How do you mean?" he asked as he brushed Alexander lips with his own

He was about to replied but Hephaistion silenced him with a rough and passionate kiss.

Ok this is strange Alexander thought Hephaistion is never this rough.

Hephaistion ended the kiss by sucking on his lower lisp Alexander opened his eyes and found himself looking into black brown eyes instead of blue.

He pulled away and put the table between him and Hades.

"You have no idea how long I want to try that." said Hades licking his lips and smiling

"Where Hephaistion?" Alexander asked sharply his eyes blazing with anger

"Our little whore was careless and got found out." Hades replied "Now he being punished."

Alexander bang his fist down on the table "He was never yours to begin with you bastard you have no right to do this."

Hades laughed a malevolent laugh and in his hand he held a scroll.

"You see that is where you are wrong."

He unrolled the scroll and pushed it over to Alexander.

Alexander picked it up and read it at the bottom of the legal agreement there was a mark a little broken line that didn't look like muchbut it had been enough.

Alexander shoulders slumped and he let go for the scroll then he stood up and lent forward over the table

"This isn't over yet," he said "I will find away to get him out of this."

With that he pushed passed Hades and stormed out of the room.

He was going to the only people that can help.

When he reached the Elysian Fields he walked towards the top of the stone building. But no matter how far he walked him never got a closer to the building so he began to run towards instead but still he was getting now where faster.

He stopped and looked around he was back at the place where he had started from he began to shout as loud as he could hoping that somebody would hear him.

He collapsed to the grass crying tears of fustrastion; he drew his knees up to his chest.

He didn't know who long he laid there but he was to numb inside to care. He had been buffing when he said that it wasn't over if fact he had no idea how to help Hephaistion, he didn't even know where to start.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled on to a horse.

"Alexander wake up," said some shaking him

He woke and found Achilles and Patroclus looking down at him.

"What happened?" asked Achilles stepping back so he could sit up.

He was inside the wooden hut next to the stone building.

"He's taken him." said Alexander said almost bursting in to tears "And I don't him to get him back."

He looked at them "He showed me the scroll he made Hephaistion sign." he added

Achilles and Patroclus looked at each other and signed

"The only way you could get Hephaistion back is if you can prove that he belonged to you first and challenge Hades for that right." said Achilles

Alexander looked down at his finger for the ring that Hephaistion had given him but it was not there then he remember that had given it to Ptolemy just before he died.

He couldn't think he looked up at the two heroes for help but they just shrugged and Alexander mentally cursed. He pushed his hair behind his ears something Hephaistion would do when he was deep in thought and his finger brushed the pendent around his neck.

He pulled it out and looked at it and twisted the green stone at the end with his finger He turned around to see the curved name of Hephaistion.

For the first time ever he took it off

"Will this do," he asked "Look it has Hephaistion's name on it and he has one with mine one it."

"That is perfect," said Achilles taking it off him and study it".

"There is just one problem I didn't see Hephaistion wearing his when we meet and like me he never takes his off." said Alexander worried that without the other half of the pendent then he would be able to challenge Hades."

It was then that Patroclus spoke

"I know where it might be," he said "Hades Has a room where he keeps anything that belongs to his lovers before he changes them."

Alexander jumped up "How do we get it." he asked

"Well it won't be simple the room is guarded by unseen things" said Patroclus "But we came help you get it."

He pulled out a map "This will help you find the room, and these will help you to over come the unseen things."

He put a dagger on the table and Alexander's eyes went wide. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The blade was long and thin and the handle was silver decorated with nude female water carriers and the pommel held a blue gem that went all different shades when he turned it, at the top was a lightening bolt.

"Where did you get this?" Alexander asked

They both smiled "Let just say that we are not the only ones who are helping." Said Achilles looking up

Alexander followed his gaze "You mean they… they are watching."

"Indeed but they can't help Hades has refused them entrance to his domain." said Achilles "but they will help any way they can."

Alexander put the pendent back around his neck and tucked into his robe

They rode him back to the edge of the Fields they got down for their horses and the horses went back they way they had come and Achilles and Patroclus stood next to him.

"We are coming with you." said Achilles "By order of Zeus."

They followed the map to somewhere in the south wing of the building and found the door locked.

"Use the dagger," whispered Achilles

Alexander pulled out the dagger and slipped the blade into the lock round key hole and turns which caused the door to open.

"This as far as we go." said Achilles "Good luck."

Alexander sucked in a long shaky breathe then let it out slowly before entering the room.

There were hundreds and hundreds of shelves and Alexander didn't know where to start looking He pulled out one of the touch and began his searches. In the room every so often there was a little mad laughing and out the corner of his eye he caught something smoky float passed he turned around but there was nothing there. He moved from one shelve to the next up and down , side to side but still he hadn't found Hephaistion's pendent.

And he felt the unseen things moving closer just then suddenly he found it.

It was lying next to a box and a set of keys. He picked it up and turned it around to see his name.

He afford a silently prayer to the gods and turned around.

He came face to face with a think smoky nightmarish face. It had huge bulging eyes and a wide mouth fill with sharp teeth. It hissed at him and Alexander quickly brought up the dagger and swap at it causing it vanished, he quickly ducked passed it and ran off the exit.

The unseen things came at him from all sides and he swiped at the with the dagger. One of the landed on his back and bit into his shoulder, he cried out in surprise, he stabbed the dagger through its face and it let go. The door was almost in sight so he ran faster; he flung open the door and dived out then slammed it shut behind him.

"Did you get it?" asked Achilles

Alexander opened his clenched fist and showed him the pendent.

"Let's go." he said standing up and squaring his shoulders

He pulled opened both sets of black door in to Hades throne room. It was a Black throne that was in the shape of a lion with it mouth open and Hades was sat in back in a red cushion with two Black dogs with red eyes were on either side.

Alexander moved forward with Achilles and Patroclus on either side of him.

He held up both pendants.

"Hades Lord of the Underworld ," he yelled his voice echoing around the room " You took something that was mine I Challenge You!"

Hades stood up and laughed

"I accept." he said


	10. The Agreement

Chapter 10 The Agreement 

Alexander and Hades sat opposite each other, Achilles and Patroclus were stood behind them.

Hades had just finished signing an agreement which stated that if Alexander lost then Hades would get to keep his claim on Hephaistion and if he won then Hades would retracted his claim.

He slide it over to Alexander who picked up the quill and signed it before handing it over to Achilles who read it once then rolled it up and handed it over to Patroclus who took it somewhere secret.

Hades lent back in his chair.

"Lets see what we are fighting for." he said grinning madly

He waved his hand in front of a blank wall and an image appeared it showed Hephaistion struggling in the grip of the elder of the furies. His clothes were torn and his skin was covered in goo.

She tried to kiss him but he turned his head away and she tossed him over to one of her sisters.

This sister grabbed him by the wrist and unfolded her wings and kicked off the ground. She flew up to the ceiling and then let him go. He was falling but the third sister flew in and caught him before landing with him underneath. She used her long nails to cut away the rest of his clothes. She lay down so that her body was the whole length of his covering him in more goo.

Hephaistion wiggled out from under and caught a lucky below to the fury's face she cried out in surprise and rolled off him.

He jumped up and ran for the exit but he found the exit to be blocked by nightmarish faces, as he got closer the faces collected into the shape of a hand and battered him back into the waiting arms of the furies.

Hades waved away the image and began to laugh as if the scene he had just watched highly amused him. He looked over at Alexander, whose face showed no emotion he knew that Hades was trying to throw him off balance make him slip up but inside it was killing him.

Hade stood up and lent forward over the table.

"I know that they are helping you," he said smiling "But don't think that you can win."

Alexander stared in to those dark eyes

"We will have to wait and see." he replied simply

Hades laughs "I admire your courage but three heads are better than one."

He reached over and patted Alexander on the head before going to check on his pride and joy.


	11. Cerberus

Chapter 11 Cerberus 

Alexander was pacing his room. He was worried about what had Hades got planed for him and what he meant three heads was better than one.

He stopped pacing and went to sit he lent his elbow on the table top and being to chew on his thumbs

"Where are they?" he thought as he tapped his knuckles together

Achilles and Patroclus had gone back to the fields to pick up some stuff that Alexander will need.

He couldn't think straight his thought were of Hephaistion at the mercy of these foul things.

Suddenly the door open and in came Achilles and Patroclus came in carrying a huge chest.

They put in on the floor and encourage Alexander to open in and look inside, Alexander stood up and crouched down in front of the chest and open it.

Inside were armour and a silver Corinthian helmet with a red plume. Alexander picked up the muscle shaped breastplate and held in in front of himself, it fitted him perfectly also there were greaves for his arms and legs.

Achilles held put a sword and shield, Alexander hated using shields but he got the feeling he was going to need one.

The scabbard was red leather, Alexander pulled out the sword. It's handle and blade was polished silver around the handle was a rope like design and the pommel had an image of an owl that amethyst for eyes.

The shield to was polished silver and the same rope like design ran all the way around the rim and in it centre was the owl with amethyst for eyes.

"Made by the blacksmith to the gods and a gift from Athena." said Achilles

They were interrupted by one of Hades misshaped creatures, Alexander felt the rage building up inside him and only Achilles hand on his shoulder stopped him from attacking the creatures.

"Lord Hades is ready for you." it whizzed

Alexander nodded and the creature left him to get ready.

He put on the breastplate over his tunic and added the greaves, he left off the helmet he bucked the sword to his side and picked up the shield. He began to get the nervous but excited feeling he always got before a battle, the challenge was to be held in an area yet he still had no idea what it was.

Achilles and Patroclus walked him to the great doors of the area.

"Good luck." they both said

Alexander put of the helmet and found it to be very uncomfortable and was about to go in to the area when Patroclus stopped him.

"Here," he said his voice muffled by the helmet, "Use these."

He took Alexander hand in his and placed three honey cakes, behind the helmet Alexander's face was a mask of puzzlement

"Trust me." was all he said before scurrying off after Achilles.

As soon as Alexander entered the area the doors where closed and locked behind him. The audience was made up of hundreds and thousands of those misshapes creatures, they were laughing cheering some were fighting over scraps of raw meat. Hades was sat in a high back black chair with a red cushion and sat either side of him was Achilles and Patroclus.

He moved farther into the area taking out his sword as he moved. He stood in centre of the area and lifted up his sword and pointed it at Hades.

Hades acknowledged him with curt node then signal for the other set of doors to be open and the challenge to begin.

The ground shook as something came out of the gloom and Alexander had to roll out the way as he was almost crushed by a giant paw.

Now Alexander finally understood what Hades meant when he said three heads were better than one, Hades reached over to stoke the Jackal head closes to him causing the other two snap at it in jealously.

"Now now my beauty," he said as he turned his attention to the others "There is your enemy."

Alexander gulp as six pairs of glowing orange eyes turned to look at him. He turned to run by one of the giant paws swiped at him and pinned him down. Alexander tried to get out but was stuck, luckily he still had his sword he stabbed the paw, Cerberus howled in pain causing stuff to fall from the ceiling.

Alexander ducked and rolled to avoid the rain of rocks, there was nowhere to run as Cerberus attacked it would swipe at him with it's paws and every time he tried to run passed it he was confronted by one of it heads.

He put up his shield as the left head sent acid drops out of its mouth. Alexander could hear it hissing and fizzing on the top of the shield he peeked out over the rim and found the shield still intact.

The centre head came in for an attack and Alexander swiped at it catching it across the muzzle causing it to howl and sent more rocks falling form the ceiling.

Alexander put up his shield; the impact of the rocks battered him to the ground.

There was a pause it the fall and Alexander jumped up and took cover under Cerberus, he tried reaching it soft under belly with his sword but he couldn't if when he jumped.

Cerberus put all three heads onto the ground and began to sniff and Alexander moved as it moved.

He suddenly had a thought he pulled out the honey cakes that Patroclus had given him.

He throw one to the left and the left jackal head saw it and pulled the other two heads causing them to yelp in frustration. He throw the other one of to the right and almost got knocked over as the right jackal head lent forward to take the honey cake. He finally throw the last one to the centre head causing the other two to look up and snap at it.

Alexander put away his sword and put the shield on his back and ran forward grabbing hold of the tail and began to climb up it.

It was a difficult climb as the tail swished from side to side as the three head attacked each other but he finally reached the top of the beast. He slowly climb along the beast spine but almost feel off as they left and the right head attacked the centre head he held on to the thick black fur and swung himself back up on its back.

He made his way to the base of the neck of the centre jackal head and shakily stood up.

Suddenly the head stopped attacking each other and the huge beast collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep Alexander repositioned himself and held up his sword high above his head.

Suddenly Hades stood up

"STOP!" he yelled "You win."

Alexander ignored him and continued to bring the sword down.

Achilles stood up "He said stop!" he said in aloud voice that made even Patroclus flinched

Alexander stopped and climbed down he took off his helmet and stared at Achilles with anger he felt that they had given him a hollow victory.

When the door was open and the sleeping Cerberus was dragged away Alexander stormed out the room ignoring them both.

Back in his room he threw the helmet and anything he could get his hands on across the room, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled not caring who it was

But the door open and in came Patroclus, Alexander stopped throwing things and turn to look at him

"I said Go away!" he said

"Not till you listen to me" Patroclus replied

"Speak." Alexander demanded

Patroclus cleared his throat "You did well out there."

Alexander dropped the jug that he had been holding "Then why do I feel cheated hmmmm."  
"Achilles stopped you because….. You see Hades loves that animal more than anything and if you killed it image what he would do to Hephaistion."

Alexander snorted with laughed "it can't be any worse than what he going through now."

"Believe me it can." Patroclus replied

Something in Alexander snapped it wasn't a bad thing it was a good think and before he could stop the words coming out he said them anyway

"You are so much like him." he said " You are right."

He put the jug that he was about to throw and he moved closer to Patroclus and pulled him into a hug

"Thank you," he said " I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."


	12. Hades Offer

Chapter 12 Hades' Offer 

After the battle with Cerberus Alexander thought that he could finally claim Hephaistion, but he was wrong. Hades had summoned him just after Patroclus had left and he went with dread in his mind.

As he was shown into the throne room the two dogs that were at Hades side began to snarl at him but Hades tossed them some raw meat to silence them. When Alexander entered the room Hades had been watching Hephaistion and the furies, they had finally pinned him down and where fighting over who got to top their beautiful prey first. When he saw Alexander he quickly waved it away he turned to face him and came to stand in front of him.

"I liked to thank you for not killing my pet." he said holding out his hand

Alexander just looked down at it and then back up to Hades.

"I have done what you ask now you give me Hephaistion!" Alexander demanded

Hades sat down on his throne side ways and laughed

"Yes you did and you won so I will honour my part of the agreement and withdrew my claim." he said

Then he swung his legs around sat up straight "But on one condition."

"Name it." Alexander said

"I felt your disappointment not being able to kill," Hades remarked "So I am going to give you the chance to kill stuff and gave you the chance to get your Hephaistion back."

Alexander eyebrows shot up in surprise "What!"

"You want to get Hephaistion back?" Hades asked

"Yes I do but…" Alexander began

"The task is simply," said Hades "All you have to do is find your way to the centre of my Labyrinth where Hephaistion will be waiting and then find your way out again."

Alexander squared his shoulders and nodded " Ok I'll do it."

Hades let back in to his chair and smiled "Excellent."


	13. The Labyrinth

Chapter 13 the Labyrinth 

Author's note This will by the last chapter that I get to post before I go away for a few days but I will be back soon with the final two or three chapters.

PL

The task was simply go in find Hephaistion then find the way out again yet as Alexander stood in front of he entrance to the formable labyrinth he could not help but wonder what sinister plain Hades had in store for him and Hephaistion.

He was dress in his silver armour and had his sword and shield with him; he also had attached to the belt around his waist a pouch giving to him by the heroes containing a few items.

Hades was stood to one side he held the two dogs on a chin lead and stood with him was Achilles and Patroclus.

Alexander took one look at the small company then sighed and stepped into the darkness he stopped and looked over his shoulder as the doors were closed and locked.

He took out the torch from it's holder by the door and looked around, in front of him there was three entrance. He reached behind him and into the pouch and pulled out some thread and attached to the empty holder then he closed his eyes and listened very carefully, he could hear nothing so he listened closely again this time he heard what he was listening out for. He ran forward and in to the right hand passage way.

Hephaistion sat up and looked around, they had taken him away from the furies which they were not happy about, they had hissed and spat at the creature that had come to take him away and it beat them with his pipe sending them weeping as they flew to safety and then had shot him again with the dart.

When it finally wore off he was in a cave very similar to the one he had arrived in, at first he thought he had been put back on the other side still covered in the black goo left by the furies as they touched him. He looked around him found him self confronted with three entrance ways.

He stood up "Hello!" he yelled "Alexander."

There was no reply but he got the feeling that he was not alone he stood up and put his hair behind his ears he just had a feeling to go down the right passage. A few seconds later something moved out of the shadows were it had been watching and being to follow Hephaistion.

As Alexander went along unwinding the thread as he went, he took many lefts and many rights and soon he found himself completely lost he doubled back to where he had taken a fork in the stone work but found it to be a dead end He pushed against it with his shoulder but it was sealed tight he took off his helmet and looked down. He found the thread had been cut.

He cursed out loud and slid down onto the ground and rested his head on his knees.

Mean while Hephaistion was stood in the middle of a room that had had four opening he spun around to look at each one of them. Yet again he pushed his hair behind his ears he called out "Hello."

Something was pulling him down the third passage way he looked over his shoulder; he got the feeling he was being watched and darted down then third passage way as did they shadow thing that was following him.

The passage was pitched black and went on forever Hephaistion use his hand to feel along the wall and was counting the number of steps. Finally the passage ended and he found himself in a round open space.

He walked round and round trying to find an exit there was none to be found. He stepped back and it was then that he noticed something curved into the stone.

It was in the shape of a hooded figure holding a lantern a pointing down. Hephaistion traced his fingers down pointing finger and crouched down and found a hole and at the end of the passage there was the glow of touch light. He was about to climb into the hole when something slammed into him from behind forcing him to the ground. He kicked out against the attacker but his foot came into contact with nothing. He jumped up and looked around there was nobody there then suddenly he was pushed down to the ground then it was gone again. And before he could get back up again he was pushed forward and something sat on him then he felt the cold clews being pushed into his back. The nameless shadow pushed it shadowy claws into it's prays back and then being to slide itself into the holes it had made it was going to use it's host to get of the labyrinth.

Hephaistion sat up he tried getting rid of thing inside but it spread until it had completely taken over.

Alexander looked up from where he had been resting his head against his knees, somebody had been calling his name it was so soft that he stood up and followed it.

It came from somewhere that he had been before but it had now opened out in a passage way. As he came close he stood on something rope like he shine his touched down he found he was stood on a snake he pulled his foot up and stepped on another and another. He shine his touch every where and found the ground to be covered in snakes. He stepped over each one some hissed at him as he went passed but they did not attack. He found himself in a room; it was out of place as it was beautiful decorated with gold's and reds and was lit by several lanterns and the smell of incense filled the room.

On every surface and all over the room snakes slithered or hung and sat in a chair in the shape of a cobra head was his mother.

She wore a red chriton that was cut in half and showed her midriff around her waist was a gold sash which was fastened at the top by a gold buckle. Her dark brown hair was pulled up and was held in place by a gold headdress that dangled down so that it ran into her hair. She had a gold bracelet in the shape of a coiled snake around her upper arm and her feet were bare and around her neck was a python.

"Mother what you are doing here?" he asked stepped over several snakes to move farther into the room

Olympias stood up and put the snake down and came to stand in front of him and pulled him into a hug "my son welcome home."

Alexander pulled away from her and looked around the entrance where he had come in had turned into a wall that had a huge chest in front of it. Alexander went over to it and moved it side he ran his hands all over it, it was a solid wall. Turned back to his mother who was watching him with a passive face.

"This isn't real none of this isn't here." he said under his breathe as he closed his eyes and paced up and down.

"I'm dead I'm dead."

Something moved next to him and he stopped and looked at his mother "You're not here either."

Olympias laughed "Of course I'm here you invited to Babylon don't you remember?" she asked

Alexander began to get angry "I never invited you," he said "Because your not really here now if you will excuse me I have go and find Hephaistion."

He ran to the wall and booting any snakes that got in his way and began to search for a release mechanism for the wall. He ignored his mother.

As he had brushed against something there was a low rumble and Alexander stepped back just as the wall slide back and he found himself in the drifty passage way of the labyrinth.

He turned around to smile in triumph at his fake mother but the smile faded when he saw what had taken his mother place. A huge snake with black diamonds sparkling along its back was now reared looking at him with reptilian eyes.

He caught him off guard and wrapped it self around him tightly

It brought its fork tongue closed to his face it hissed at him.

Alexander managed to get his hand out of the snake's coils and reached inside his pouch for the dagger. He pulled it he using all of his remaining strength to work his arm out and slash the serpent across the face.

It tighten it hold on Alexander then let go and slithered away.

He quickly ran away from the room hoping that that was the last he had seen of the huge serpent.

But he had been wrong it caught up with him just as he was making a decision wither to go left or right he stood.

He stood and faced it; it came charging through the corridor hissing as it came. There was enough room for him to position himself and rolled out of the way so that he was behind it he brought the sword down and slice at it. The snake whirled away and began to wrap it self around to come in for another attack. Alexander brought his sword down on it head taking clean off.

He stepped over the body of the dead serpent and continued to search for Hephaistion calling out his name.

The nameless shadow moved his host to the centre of the Labyrinth it had gone through his memory and found them to be jumbled but he had found some interesting ones, it particularly liked the blonde haired man and had thoughts of changing hosts. Hephaistion didn't like having this thing inside him he had tried to protest and regain the control of his body but the nameless shadow was too strong and it took him to the centre and the waited for Alexander.

After the battle with the Snake he had found himself he had abandoned the wool has he found that every time he got lost and double back it was always cut.

He was deciding where to go next when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around sharply and put his hand on his sword and drew it out slightly

"Come and show yourself!" he demanded

A figure came out of the passage he had just come from he was hooded Alexander pulled out his sword all the way and pointed it at the figure.

"I said show yourself." he asked again

"Why you would pointed a sword at your own father." said the figure pushing down his hood

Alexander almost fell over but someone caught him from behind and turned him around and he came face to face with Cleitus.

He stared wide eye at them both first his mother now this, they circled him and sometime they would nudge him as they passed

"You're not real," he said "Both of you are not real go away."

"Then this won't hurt," said Cleitus as he balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the gut. Alexander doubled over it did hurt; he could hear his father laughing as Cleitus kicked his legs out from under him and he landed in the floor.

"You always were weak and pathetic," Phillip said as he kicked him "I never wanted you."

Then Cleitus joined in screaming at him for killing him.

Alexander huddled in a ball he squeezed his eyes shunt and told them that they were not real and to go away and leave him alone.

He waited for the next blow but it never came he stayed where he was for a couple of seconds then he uncurled himself and found he was alone. He jumped up then began to run he could feel that the centre was close.

He had been right as he came closer to the centre he pulled out his sword and crept into the centre. He saw Hephaistion laid out on the floor, Alexander moved in to the room looking around just in case something was waiting for him and using Hephaistion as bait.

"Hephaistion." he whispered

The nameless shadow had been resting it opened the host eyes and smiled.


	14. I Wouldn't Fight You

Chapter 14 I won't fight you 

"Hephaistion?" Alexander asked as he moved closer in to the room looking from side to side and up and down.

He looked at Hephaistion and saw he had several holes down his back.

"Hephaistion?" he asked again

Hephaistion stood up and turned to face him, the black goo had dried and gone hard on his skin and he had pushed his hair back so many times it was now away from his face the black goo gave it a wet like appearance. Alexander Put his hand over his mouth as Hephaistion looked at him; His eyes were not the clear blue that he had expected but obsidian.

When he saw Alexander he snarled at him and began to run towards him. Before Alexander had time to defend himself Hephaistion pounced on him sending them both on to the floor causing Alexander to drop his sword and let go of his shilde.

Hephaistion put his hand around Alexander's throat.

Alexander managed to pulled Hephaistion's hand away long enough to slide his foot under Hephaistion stomach and flip him over his head Hephaistion landed heavily and they both rolled up, Hephaistion stayed crouched as if ready to pounce again he hissed and snarled at Alexander who was stood up.

"By Gods Hephaistion," he said "Don't you recognise me?"

Hephaistion bared his teeth at him like some wild animal and pounced on him again but Alexander stepped out of the way and pushed him to the ground.

He didn't want to hurt Hephaistion but Hephaistion wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"I don't want to fight you," he said in a commanding voice.

Hephaistion jumped up and he looked at the sword, Alexander saw him looking and stepped in front of it as Hephaistion moved towards it. Hephaistion moved in the other direction but Alexander blocked him.

"Hephaistion if you are in there please fight the thing inside you." he begged

Suddenly Hephaistion swung for him and wrestled him down to the ground; even now Hephaistion was the better of the two. Alexander was pinned down when Hephaistion's nail became longer and he dug them into his back he felt something slide into the holes. He bite down into Hephaistion's hand and the nails where withdrawn and Alexander elbowed him in the stomach. Hephaistion rolled away and tried to make a grab for the sword but Alexander grab hold of his legs and pulled him back.

He sat down on him and twisted his arm behind his back; Hephaistion hissed and tried to bite him.

"Now you listing to me," Alexander demanded "You release him."

The hold didn't last long Hephaistion kicked out and caught Alexander on in the back and grabbed the sword.

Alexander was just recovering from Hephaistion's kick when Hephaistion pointed the sword at him.

He turned around and put up his hands and began to slowly get onto his knee.

"Please Hephaistion fight," he tried once more to reach out to his lover " if you don't then you may as well end it now because I did not fight my way through trails to win you back from monster to lose you to another."

Hephaistion jabbed the sword in his stomach, when Alexander had another thought he reached inside his shirt and pulled out both pendants. And took them off and held them up so that Hephaistion could see.

"Do you remember when we got these," he said "It was the day after we had our first night together and then we went out and you saw them hum."

He saw Hephaistion flinch but he put the sword down for a second and Alexander thought he had won but then Hephaistion's hand jerked up and he swung the sword and Alexander squeezed his eyes shut.

He was waiting for something to happen but nothing did. He opened one eye and saw that the sword was stuck in the ground next to him; he opened the other eyes and looked at Hephaistion.

He saw that red streaks were running down his face and his mouth open and closed as he was trying to say something.

He pulled away from Alexander and throws himself to the ground and Alexander could see he was trying to push the thing out.

He bravely crept forward and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion's waist and pulled him close, Hephaistion snapped and tried to bite him but he held on.

Alexander watched as a black shadow thing climbed out of the holes in Hephaistion's back and slithered away.

Alexander pulled away from Hephaistion and held him but the shoulder and watched as his eyes bleed back to the normal colour.

"Hey you," he said gently smiling

"Alexander smiled and pulled him back close to him "welcome back."

They held each other for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking back towards the exit.

A shadow thing slithered across the floor and wrap it self around Hephaistion feet pulling him to the floor.

Hephaistion tried to hold onto Alexander who tried to pull him back towards him.

The shadow pulled him out of Alexander grip and pulled him across the floor towards the wall were several other shadows where waiting. Alexander dived for him but he missed.

Alexander picked up the sword and cut the shadow away from Hephaistion's feet but it only rejoined itself and began to pull again.

Alexander reached inside the pouch and began to search inside; Hephaistion's calling him made him look up, Hephaistion was holding on to the wall as more of the shadows began to pull him closer to them. Alexander opened his hand and pulled out a small box.

"Hephaistion cover your eyes," he called

Hephaistion closed his eyes and buried his face in his shoulder, Alexander looked away as he opened the boxes and a bright light filled the room. The shadows hissed as the light hit them and they let go of Hephaistion as they disintegrated and the light faded.

Alexander rushed over to Hephaistion who was picking himself up off the floor.

"Are you already?" Alexander asked as he helped him stand

Hephaistion brushed himself down and nodded his head then for the first time he noticed Alexander dressed in his armour. He came in close and his finger touched the outline of the muscle.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

Alexander smiled "Let just say I had a little help from some friends."

Hephaistion frowned and Alexander put his arm over Hephaistion's shoulders

"Come on I'll introduced you." he said as they made there way back toward the exit.


	15. Mad with Jealousy

Chapter 15 Mad with Jealousy

Hades was sat at the end of a big table he rested his head in his hands and drummed his fingers on the table top. He was smiling smugly to himself as he thought that his plan was fool proof. He had Hephaistion put into the Nameless shadows domain knowing that he won't last long, if he couldn't have Hephaistion then Alexander wasn't either yet neither of the heroes knew of his plan.

It had been a long time since Alexander had gone it the labyrinth he stood up and rolled his shoulders he was fighting temptation to see what was happening he wanted to be surprised he picked up the raw meat that was in a dish in the middle of the table and tossed it to his two dogs.

He was about to sit down when one of the misshaped creatures came into the room. He bowed and gave the news that Hades wished not to hear.

"Lord Hades Alexander was successful in completing the Labyrinth and rescue Hephaistion." he said

Hades stood up and swiped the dish onto the floor when it fell with a click then broke; he grabbed the misshaped creature by the throat and pulled him close until his nose touched the deformed one of the creature.

"What!" he screamed

It was then he began to shake the creature by the throat.

The creatures began to speak but Hades threw him away from him

"I heard what you said." he continued to scream as he began to pace

He cursed and then stormed out of the room and over to the entrance Labyrinth.

The scene that waited for him made him feel sick; Alexander had his arm draped around Hephaistion's shoulders. They were laughing and smiling with Achilles and Patroclus.

They stopped when he came over and Alexander stepped in front of Hephaistion.

"Congratulation," Hades hissed

Anger welled upside of him as Alexander smiled and pulled Hephaistion forward to stand next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek and Hephaistion laughed.

Then Hades snapped he summoned all of his power and used it first on Achilles and Patroclus he waved his hands and blasted them back all the way back into the Elysian Fields slamming the gates closed and locking them.

The he turned back top Alexander and Hephaistion

"Get out!" he screamed "I cast you both out."

He waved his hands which sent Alexander and Hephaistion through closed doors and then landed in the middle of the hall where Alexander first seen Hephaistion dance.

Hades soon joined then and waved his hands again

"I make you both mortal again you will never to set foot in here again." he continued to scream at them "And this time they can't not help you as I am the god of the dead and this is my domain."

He sent all his power out.

The blast was so powerful that it sent Hephaistion and Alexander out of the house of Hades over the River Styx and back into the mortal world.

When Alexander woke up he was laid on his back and looking up at blue sky. He laid there for a couple of seconds before sitting up. He had been lying in front of a cave but couldn't remember what he had been doing there in the first place. He looked down and found himself dressed in silver armour so he thought that he was a solider but somebody very important as the armour was very beautiful and looked like it cost a small fortune. He stood up and looked around he was completely alone he began to walk in the direction of some towers that were peeking just above the trees. He stopped suddenly and cocked his head to one side somebody was shouting.

"Hello,"

Alexander reached down to the scabbard at his waist but found it empty so he balled up his fist

The other person came out from behind a rock and stopped when he saw Alexander.

He was a long haired man, He clothes were ripped and torn and his skin was covered in hard black stuff Alexander couldn't tell if his hair was black or brown as that to was covered in the stuff but what got him was the lagoon coloured eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Alexander

The man shook his head and looked all the way around him "I'm lost."

Alexander didn't know how to respond for him to was lost.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance." a third person said

Alexander and the man turned to face the newcomer.

He was a old man bent double and was wearing a white robe and carrying a brown leather pack on his back he sat down on one of the big rocks and unsung he pack. He opened it and pulled out to sets of clothes and passed them over to the two men.

"Here you might need to change." he said

Alexander and the man went behind separate rocks and changed, when they reappeared the stood in front of the old man.

"Come sit down," he said as he held out both his hands to both sets of men.

They looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down where the old man had suggested.

"Now how about a drink," said the old man digging deep into his pack

He didn't give the two men much of a choice he trusted a cup into their hand and filled them up will a thick silvery white liquid.

Alexander and the other man looked down at the liquid and eyed the old man with puzzlement.

"Go on drink." he urged

Alexander was the first to put the cup to his lips and drink followed by the other. The liquid tasted of mint and it filled he with warm, suddenly he had a flash of memory it was of the man seat next to him then come another memory followed by a load more until he remember everything.

The two men looked at each other and smiled as the hugged each other they could feel each other's heartbeats and feel each other breathe against their skin.

"Oh Hephaistion." Alexander whispered as he pulled away

Hephaistion was smiling to and Alexander turned to the old man

"How can we ever thank you?" he asked

The old man shrugged "I don't want anything," he replied "Just promise me something."

"Anything." Alexander said

"Just promise me that you will look after each other and love no other for all eternity." the old man said

Alexander looked at Hephaistion and Hephaistion looked at Alexander then they turned back to the old man

"We promise," they said together.

This seemed to please the old man as he got up off the rock and replaced his pack

"In that case I gave you eternal happiness and love," he said as he waved his hands in front of them and turned to leave.

"Oh and just more thing," he said "We will be watching."

And with that there was a bright light so bright that Alexander and Hephaistion had to cover there eyes.

When it had gone they put down there hands and looked around the old man had gone.

"What did he mean we will be watching?" asked Hephaistion

Alexander smiled and pointed up "I think we have some admirers."

Hephaistion put his arm around Alexander's waist "Well we better do them proud," he said

Alexander sold the silver armour and got a fair amount for it, as they walked around the streets they saw a small crowd of people sat around a man. He was a story teller and the tale he was telling was that of boy who became a king who began a ruler of a mighty empire but that empire was now lost broken up by Alexander Generals Hephaistion had to pull Alexander away when he started to shout "That's not how it happened."

When they were away from the story teller Hephaistion held onto Alexander as he cried for his empire

"You are the only left now," he would say as he dug his finger nails into Hephaistion's arm causing it to bleed.

With the money he had got from the armour Alexander and Hephaistion travelled to all the different parts of the broken empire. In some parts they did not linger as that part was at war with another part, Alexander watched from the shadows as old friends were now enemies wishing that he could do something. From one part of the empire to another and finally after many months of travelling they arrived in Alexandria.


	16. Alexandria

Chapter 16 Alexandria

When they arrived in Alexandria they bought a cheap house and furnished with enough stuff to make it homely. Alexander was pleased with the way Alexandria had grown and had become everything he had hoped it would become.

A week had passed since they arrived and they were stood in the market square when a carriage came passed carried by four men, some people bowed as the carriage went passed heading in the direction of the temple.

The pharaoh pulled back the curtain and waved to some of the children as they ran along side the carriage. He wasn't a bad pharaoh and was loved by most people he looked around his subject in the market square and saw two very familiar faces.

He tapped on the roof of the carriage for the men to stop, he had to squint to see them he thought it must be a trick of the light as both men looked remarkably like Alexander and Hephaistion but how it both could had been dead nearly 2 years.

He watched as the brunette took hold of the blonde and pulled him away leaving the Pharaoh looking very puzzled.

Over the next couple of weeks the pharaoh sent his best spied to find out as much information on the two men, where they friend or foe, where had they come from and so on. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what was going on in his kingdom, he had them watched for a month before he decided to bring them in.

It was night when the pharaoh's men surrounded the house where the two men lived.

Alexander was asleep when he heard a noise outside he woke up with a start and pulled out the dagger he kept under the pillow and went to check on Hephaistion.

Hephaistion was sound asleep and Alexander moved closer into the room. He put away the dagger and shook Hephaistion shoulder, when Hephaistion awoke he was about to speak when Alexander silenced him by put his hand over his mouth he put his finger to his lips and pointed outside the window. Hephaistion nodded and Alexander removed his hand.

Hephaistion reached under the bed and pulled out the two swords kept there and gave one to Alexander and got out the bed. They went upstairs and crouched down under a window, Alexander sat up and peeked over the top of the window still and crouched back down

"Pharaoh's guards." he whispered

Hephaistion frowned "What," he said in a surprised voice "Why?"

Alexander took another look "I don't know."

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Hephaistion

Yet again Alexander shrugged

It was Hephaistion's turn to look; He took a good long look and then sat back down

"I counted fourteen" he said

"Right no killing," Alexander said "We have not done anything lets not give them a reason."

Hephaistion nodded his head "I agree, he replied he looked about then said "Follow me."

Hephaistion put away his sword and climbed out of the window onto the roof, Alexander did the same.

He followed Hephaistion along the roof till they came to a ledge Hephaistion climbed down and held on before dropping down on to another ledge he waited for Alexander to join him before dropping down on to the next ledge before finally dropping down to the ground.

They crept around the side of the house where there was two guards stood with their back to them Alexander and Hephaistion crept forward and using their sword knocked both sets of guards out.

They hid the bodies before moving on, they hid and crept and were almost away when somebody spotted them from an upstairs window and being to shout.

Escape was pointless as in a matter of seconds they were surrounded by more than fourteen guards Sword and spear were pointed at them and someone forced them to drop the weapons. They were forced on to their knees were their hands were tried behind there backs and then they were blindfolded and they were forced up and in to a caged wagon.

They were dumped on to the floor and their blindfolds were removed. They found themselves in front of the Pharaoh.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion blinking in surprised and then back at the pharaoh

"You," he gasped

The Pharaoh Ptolemy stood up and went over to where his two friends were sat on the floor.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed "I knew it was you two from the very first time I saw you in the market"

He personally unbound them both

"How is this possibly?"

Alexander and Hephaistion stood up

"It's a long story." Alexander said as he rubbed his sore wrists

"Please tell me," the Pharaoh asked "What was it like on the other side."

They were sat around a great table and they told him every thing but sometime it was patchy and they skipped over it then there was no more to tell.

Ptolemy looked sadly at the both

"Does that mean when I am gone you two will still be going?" he asked

Alexander looked at Hephaistion and then nodded "Yes." he looked down at the floor and they sat in silence for a couple of hours each man lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly Alexander spoke causing the others to jump

"So what did we miss?" he asked "While we were gone."

So the pharaoh told them with sadness in his heart what happened after Alexander passed away how they stood around and fought over who got to keep his body then how each of his generals broke up his empire.

"What about my mother?" Alexander asked

"As far as I k now she is still alive." said Ptolemy "Are you going to see her?"

Alexander shook his head "No let her think I dead."

After that they were allowed to stay in the royal palace as long friends of the pharaoh. Hephaistion took on the name Petros which he wasn't happy about

"You'll always be Hephaistion to me," Alexander would say as he pulled him close.

They stayed for a couple of months then one day Alexander came out with

"I want to see my son."


	17. Alexander's Son

Chapter 17 Alexander's Son 

Author's notes In this chapter I have turned to Mary Renault's Funeral Games. I needed a playmate for Alexander's son so I decide to use Alexander's brother Arridaios who later on in the book became king after his brother Alexander and became Phillip the 3rd.

They were stood on the dock saying their goodbyes to Alexandria and Ptolemy. The pharaoh had given them money and clothes.

"Oh and one last thing," the pharaoh said

He lifted up his hand and pulled off the amber and gold ring, he lifted up Alexander left hand and slide it on his finger

"Here, he said "I believe this is yours."

Alexander looked down at the ring and smiled it felt good to have it back on and he would never lose it again.

They boarded the ship that would take them back to Babylon; they stood on its deck till Alexandria had faded into the distance.

The first couple of day the journey was uneventful then there was a huge storm that tossed the boat and everyone was drafted in to help keep the boat afloat, by some miracle they made it till morning where the sea calmed and they could carry out repairs to the hull and sail post.

Alexander and Hephaistion kept themselves to themselves and were among the survivors of a disease that plagued the ship as they seemed immune.

They finally arrived in Babylon

"Now what?" asked Hephaistion?

Alexander looked around as if he had never been to Babylon before; he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well… well we have to…to." he said stumbling over his words

He didn't have a clue what to do next as they walked down the street and in to the market square Alexander noticed a lot of new faces and a lot of new things, he knew things would change after his had died but what amazed him more was how fast things had changed.

As he walked passed a market stall that was selling scarves and other pieces of clothing Alexander stopped and let Hephaistion get a head of him.

When he realised that Alexander wasn't with him Hephaistion stopped and looked over his shoulder, Alexander was looking at some clothes and Hephaistion quickly rejoin him.

"I have to get in the palace," Alexander whispered so that the owner of the stall couldn't hear

"You mean through the secret entrance?" Asked Hephaistion

Alexander shook his head "No that would be too risky," he replied "I mean things might have changed guards where there was no guards that sort of thing."

Hephaistion nodded his head in agreement "So what do we do?"

Alexander called the owner over to them.

"I have an idea," he replied

A couple hours later Alexander was dress in blue trousers and a white shirt that was tied at his waist with a red cord and on his feet were brown fabric boots soled with brown leather. Hephaistion cut his hair short and smeared his face and hands with dirt.

The plan was Alexander would go to the place and offer his services no matter what while Hephaistion would wait in the abandoned hut they had found within walking distance of the palace.

Alexander was about to go out when Hephaistion stopped him.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked

Alexander thought and took off his pendent and handed it to Hephaistion who placed it around his neck with his but the look on Hephaistion face made him think again, He looked down at his hand and saw the ring

"But," he began but Hephaistion cut him off

"We can't have a peasant wearing a ring of a king." he said taking Alexander's hand and pulling the ring off and placing it on his finger then he gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushing him towards the door.

Alexander stood in front of the servant entrance of the palace. He hesitant before knocking on the door.

There was no reply when he knocked the first time; there was still no reply when he knocked the second and third time.

He was about to turn away when the flap at the top of the door opened and face appeared.

"Yes," the man said

"I am a poor peasant come to offer my services." Alexander replied

The man study him through the hole in the door

"And what you think that we have anything for you." he spat

Anger began to fill Alexander and he had to bite down hard on his tongue to stop himself from yelling "Who do you think you are talking to."

"I…. er …" he stammered

"Be off with you and don't come back." the man yelled as he slammed the flap shut.

Alexander stood there he had to get in to the palace he knocked again

The flap opened again

"I told you there is nothing for you now go away," the man said "or I'll come out there and make you leave."

"Please sir I don't want any trouble I'll accept anything you have." Alexander begged

The flap slammed shut and there was the sound of the door unlocking and Alexander stepped back as the door flung up and the man came out.

Alexander could tell that he was a lot younger than he first thought he was dressed pretty much the same as Alexander. He grabbed Alexander by the scruff of the neck

"You just don't get it do you!" he snarled "I told you there is nothing here."

He balled up his fist and was about to strike out when somebody grabbed hold of the man wrist

"Stand down soldier," the man said

The soldier let go of Alexander's collar and shoved him away.

"What is going on here." the newcomer asked

The solider looked at Alexander and then at the newcomer who clearly outranked him.

"Nothing sir." he replied

"Well move along," the newcomer said "I deal with this."

The officer gave one evil look at Alexander then left and the General turned to Alexander he was must have been another newbie as Alexander did not recognise him either.

The General was a lot nicer then the solider; at first he denied that there was anything for him at the palace even the little jobs. Alexander was about to turn away when he was stopped by the general

"Wait!" he called "How good are you with horses."

Alexander turned he knew quite a bit from looking after Bucephalus.

"I know quiet a bit." he replied

"Excellent." the General replied

He opened the door and let Alexander in to the palace grounds.

Being back brought back memories some painful some happy he just followed the General not really listing. As he walked he scenes played out in his memory, there were several horses in there already and they stopped right outside the empty stall where Bucephalus used to be kept. Alexander brushed the top of the stall and he died inside.

"This is where you will sleep," the general was saying "It will be your job to clean and muck out the horses and make sure that they are ready to ride."

Alexander nodded "Thank you sir." He bowed

The General nodded and left, Alexander opened the stall and stepped in.

He brushed away a tear and went over to the corner where he would hide from his father's temper with Bucephalus near by; he slid down the wall and hugged his knees.

He had been there a couple of weeks when he saw his son.

Alexander had been swiping out one of the chestnut stalls when there came the sound of laugher from the courtyard. Alexander stopped swiping and went to stand behind the door and watched from the gap.

He looked more like his mother with his ivory complexion, determined grey eyes and raven black hair. He was running around and hiding behind things then came the sound of somebody else running

"Alexander Alexander wait for me." the person called

Alexander heart stopped as the person came running it to the courtyard it was his brother Arridaios.

What was he doing out Alexander thought

Alexander never let his brother out with out someone with him in case he had one of his fits

"Alexander Alexander where are you come back," he begged

The younger Alexander was hiding behind a box when Arridaios came closer the young boy jumped out and Arridaios let out a scream and the young boy laughed.

Then somebody came running out calling "Your highness."

At first Alexander thought the speaker was talking to the boy but he got a shock when a soldier came up and spoke directly to Arridaios.

No no it's not possible Alexander thought over and over again how that is possible Arridaios wasn't king or was he, Alexander had warned his brother about the dangers of becoming king.

"But I want to say and play." Arrodaios said in a whiny voice

"Please your majesty." the soldier said taking him by the arm.

"Don't worry Uncle I shall be here when you get back." said the younger boy

Arridaios nodded and held his head as he was led away.

The boy sat on a box he had been hiding behind and began to swing his legs kick the side of it.

Alexander slowly crept out from behind the back of the door as he did so he anciently brushed against the wall which knocked off the hay fork and sent it crushing to the floor.

The young boy jumped off the box in surprise then crept closer to the stable.

"Hello!" he called

Alexander was stood looking at the hay folk when the boy entered the stable

"Hello." he said to Alexander

"Hello young man," Alexander replied back

"You're new what's you name?" asked the boy

"I'm Ale," Alexander began but stopped he didn't want to give his name in case there was some body about who might recognise him he thought about giving Hephaistion's name but thought against it "I'm Alexios." He said

"My name is Alexander," the boy said "I am named after my father."

Alexander arched his eye brow "Oh." was all he could manage

The boy continued he nodded his head "My father died before I was born but my mother has told me so much about him."

Yet again all he could say was "Oh." and he wondered how much of what Roxane had told their son was true he decided to find out.

"Tell me about him?" he asked the boy

It turned out that what Roxanne had told him about his father was correct and all true after Alexander had told him about his father; Alexander showed him how to groom the horses and told him a story about a boy who once had a black stallion.

Time passed and an oldest round lady came looking for the young prince. She was shocked to find him with the stable hand she grabbed hold of the boy by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away.

"Come your highness you should not be mingling with this sort." She said giving Alexander a cold stare the boy managed a quick wave before he was whisked away.


	18. Tragedy

Chapter 18 Tragedy 

Alexander watched from the background of the stable as his son grew into teenager.

Despite the nanny's word on their first meeting the boy and Alexander became the best of friends and Alexander Jr would come and see every spare moment he got sometime bring Arridaios and together they would place the king onto a horse and walk him around the courtyard.

At night Alexander would climb over the wall to go and see Hephaistion who had gotten a job at a black smith, they would swap tales of their day then they would snuggle up till Alexander had to leave.

One very early morning Alexander had just dropped down into the courtyard and he turned to go into the stable when he saw somebody watching him.

13 year old Alexander was stood with his hands on his hips

"Where you have been," the boy demanded "or shall I have you arrested for abandoning your post."

Alexander flushed "Please forgive me but I went to see a friend."

The boy followed him into the stable" I don't have many friends," Alexander Jr said sadly "Well except for uncle Arridaios…….. Oh and you."

Alexander sat down on one the hay bales and the boy sat down next to him

"Would you like to a story about friendship and Love?" he asked

The boy wrinkled his nose "It not one of those stories where boy rescue girl is it?"

Alexander shook his head "No."

And he began to tell the tale of his and Hephaistion short stay in the underworld.

When he had finished Alexander Jr was sat eyes wide and a smile one his face.

"Where did you learn a story like that?" he asked

Alexander smiled "It's a true story." he replied

The boy shook his head "No it isn't."

"Oh but it is." Alexander insisted

The boy wrapped his arms around Alexander neck

"Thank you." he said

Alexander looked at him "What for?" he asked

The boy shrugged "Oh I don't know I guess I am saying thank you for being like a father to me."

He hugged Alexander harder and Alexander heisted before he to put his arms around the boy.

A cough from the door way made them break apart, it was the nanny.

"I thought I might find you here again," she said as she pulled the boy away "I better get you cleaned up before your mother finds you."

But it was too late as soon as she mentioned his mother, Roxanne came into the courtyard.

Alexander faded into the background like a good servant should.

"What going on here." she demanded looking at all three of them but she fixed her gazes on to the nanny.

"I caught the prince in the stable my lady." The nanny said as she stared at the floor

Suddenly Roxanne's hand shot out and caught the nanny's cheek

"You were supposed to be watching him." she said in a firm voice "Were you asleep."

"No…. my lady… I was." the nanny tried to explain herself but Roxanne cut her off

"If anything had happen to my son I would have had your head." Roxanne threatened "Understand. "

The nanny nodded "Yes my lady."

Roxanne took hold of her son and hugged him "Remember what I told you," she said holding him by the shoulder "There are people who want to hurt you so don't go running off like and giving your poor mother a reason to worry.

"Yes mother." the boy replied kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Your father would have been proud." Roxanne replied "Now run alone and go and get clean up for supper."

Alexander Jr turned "Good bye." he said to Alexander

Alexander bowed "Good bye my lord."

And Alexander Jr was led back to the palace by the nanny Roxanne took one look at Alexander and looked down her nose at him then followed her son.

Little did Alexander realised it would be the last time he saw his son.

When Alexander climbed over the wall the next morning Alexander Jr was not waiting for him everything was quiet so Alexander took the opportunity to sneak back into the stable, he would get a few hour sleep in before he had to begin his daily tasks.

He woke to the sound of shouting and screaming he jumped up and walked out of the stable. People and guards filled the courtyard.

"What going on?" he asked grabbing hold of someone's arm.

The man stopped he was out of breathe "Somebody has murdered the young prince and his mother." he panted

Alexander grabbed the man by the collar "When and how!" he demanded

The man simply pulled Alexander off him "I don't see why a stable hand should be getting so worked up but if you must know it was poison must have been last night at supper."

They stopped as a group of people came out of the palace carrying two stretchers with clothes over the bodies. They carried them into the stables

"Will have to put them in here as no one wants bodies in the palace," said one of the carriers as they put the stretchers down in the farthest stall away from horses and the entrance the n he turned " Who is in charge here?" he asked eyes scanning the crowd of weeping followers

Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward "I am sir."

The man nodded "I want you to watch the bodies and make sure nobody enters."

"Yes sir."

The guards managed to break up the crowd and the courtyard became quiet once more. Alexander stood outside fearing to go in he closed his eyes and counted to ten it had worked when Hephaistion had died.

He slowly went into the stable and went into the stall.

He crouched down next to the smaller body and slowly slid the cover back.

Alexander Jr face was ash grey there was a trail of blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

Alexander scoped up the limp body and using his sleeve wiped it away, he pulled it close and buried his face into the raven hair and wept.

Time passed and Alexander had been the only company for the bodies, he kissed his son's cold forehead and laid him back down he took hold of the cover.

"Good bye my son." he said gently as he laid the cover over the top and turned to leave.

He looked the door after him and placed the key into the palm of the sleeping guard and climbed back over the wall one last time.

He walked in a daze to the forge where Hephaistion was working. He stood outside and watched as Hephaistion hammed a piece of metal into a sword shape. He stopped to push a strand of hair that had fallen out of a ponytail and wipe his hand across his forehead. He caught sight of Alexander and he smiled but when Alexander didn't smile back he became concerned, he put down what he was doing and came over to him.

"Alexander what is wrong why are you here?" he asked

Alexander blinked tears and he looked over his shoulder to the palace and he feel into Hephaistion's arms

"Alexander what is it ?" Hephaistion asked

Alexander finally control himself long enough to tell Hephaistion the grim news.

"They killed him," he said " They killed him." he said but at the last bit he broke down again

Hephaistion took hold of his shoulders " Killed who?" he asked " Who killed who?"

"My son…. they killed my son." Alexander whaled

He sunk down to the ground and rocked back and forth.

Hephaistion pulled Alexander up and took him home.

When they arrived home Alexander was rambling Hephaistion soon found out that it was not just Alexander son they had killed but Roxanne was dead to. Alexander had begun to curse Hades and the other gods calling them every rude name he could think of while Hephaistion in vein tried to calm him down.

Alexander held tightly on to Hephaistion "Promise you'll never leave me Hephaistion." he said over and over " I won't." Hephaistion replied every time he said it.

Finally Alexander feel into a twitchy sleep and Hephaistion sat with him until he feel asleep to.


	19. Investigations and Retribution

Chapter 19 Investigations and Retribution 

After the death of his son Alexander promised to hunt down his sons killers. Alexander and Hephaistion would leave after the funeral which the watched from the background.

Before they left Alexander asked around the other servants trying to find out who would want to harm Alexander Jr and his mother, each person said the same "Former friends of his father ,those that want more power, those that were afraid that once the boy was old enough he would try and unite his father empire."

So that where they went next back to the broken empire each part revealing a clue to the mystery of the death of Alexander Jr and Roxanne death.

Perdicass was not power hungry and it seemed that he mounded the both deaths and ordered a day of mourning so Alexander ruled him out same with Ptolemy in Alexandria.

Next came Craterous, Alexander found him to be power hungry but he didn't have it in him to kill a thirteen year old boy and his mother. He found the same problem with Antigonous, Nearchus and the other places they visited.

Alexander had heard a little rumour that Cassander had become very power mad and had even killed for it.

They had difficulty locating where Cassander was and got a shock when they found him back in Macedonia and the person who he had killed was Alexander's mother Olympias this was the a huge start and maybe Alexander could find something to link him with his son's death.

So they boarded the first boat heading into Macedonia and headed for home.

When the arrived in back in Pella Alexander and Hephaistion were amazed at how much there childhood home had changed and over the next come months Alexander slowly began to make his case against the Cassander.

After a months Alexander had built a strong case and was ready to show himself and punishing Cassander for what he did.

He had learnt from various sources of spies he had paid that Cassander had paid assassins to go and murder the boy had his mother by any way possible.

First Alexander and Hephaistion first went to hunt out the assassins. They found them in an underground lair.

Alexander and Hephaistion kicked down the door and caught them unprepared. there were five against two but every time Hephaistion or Alexander received a wound it would heal and they would carry on their enemy however were not so luckily.

Soon there was not an assassin left, Alexander told Hephaistion to leave and then went in search of something flammable. As he went passed one of the assassin grabbed hold of his ankle, Alexander kicked him off and then crouched down next to him the man had a wound to the gut.

"Why did Cassander paid you to killed my son?" he asked

The man was about to answer when he coughed and died.

Alexander cursed and stood up and continued his search.

He found loads of barrels of wine in a storehouse he pulled out a load and opened them up and poured it everywhere then he pulled out a flaming torch and throw it on the ground and left leaving the fire to spread.

Next stop the palace.

Alexander knew all the hidden entrance into the palace and once it was night time he and Hephaistion stood in front of one of them secret entrances.

"Now remember no killing," Hephaistion whispered in a stern voice "We don't want to be charge with murder."

Alexander nodded his head "I won't."

Alexander pushed aside the plants that had grown over the entrance and they stepped in side.

Being inside the tunnel remained Alexander and Hephaistion of their time in the underworld and they tried not to linger.

The exit to the tunnel came out in a courtyard fake plant pot Alexander went up the ladder first he turned a wheel at the lid of the plant pot and lifted it up just a little and peeked out.

The courtyard was empty and Alexander was about to climb out but a guard went passed so Alexander quickly ducked down closing the lid and waited for a couple of seconds before peeking out again and this time the cost was clear so he pushed up the lid and climb out followed by Hephaistion who closed the lid after him.

"Now which way?" asked Hephaistion

Alexander looked around "This way." He said pointing with his sword.

They moved in and out of shadows to Alexander's father war room.

He tried the door and found it open he looked at Hephaistion with surprise he opened the door slowly and peeked inside he opened it wider and step inside when he found it empty.

On the table where maps and charts of the empire how it was and what it looked like now.

Alexander and Hephaistion picked them up and looked at them

"Look at these." Hephaistion said under his breathe

Suddenly there was the sound of someone approaching and the door open.

When Cassander and his General Meleagar came into the room they saw nothing a miss.

Melegar was instantly promoted to General just shortly after they had moved back into Pella and got rid of Alexander's mother.

They were discussing the assassin.

"How can someone know were the assassin were hiding?" asked Meleagar

Cassander sat down at the head of the table and put his feet on the table.

"I don't know but someone did." Cassander

"What do we do now?" Meleagar asked

Cassander shrugged "I think we should more assassins and do in a few people."

"Name it and it shall be done." his general said with a wide grin.

Cassander picked up a set of maps and flicked through them he pulled out his dagger and stabbed it through one of the maps.

"Here." he said Meleager looked down and smiled

"I'll go and find some willing assassins." he said as he stood up and left the room, Cassander took his feet off the table and started to admire his maps and where he had stabbed the dagger he hummed to himself and laughed sometimes, then he stood up and left.

When he had gone Alexander and Hephaistion rolled out from under the table from where they had been hiding. Alexander looked down at where the dagger fell and his eyes went wide.

"By gods!" hr exclaimed

"What?" asked Hephaistion?

"Look." Alexander said pointing "Look at where Cassander planed to strike."

Hephaistion looked down and his eyes went wide and he looked up and down at the map and Alexander. Cassander had stabbed straight in the centre of the dot that marked Alexandria.

"Oh my gods we have to do something." said Hephaistion

Alexander agreed "Lets go." he said turning to the door

"Where are we going?" asked Hephaistion following him

"Follow me." was the reply.

As they crept down the corridor they came across a servant. They hide in the shadow till he passed Alexander hiding spot where he was grabbed and pulled into the shadows.

Alexander put his hand over the boy's mouth and pressed his sword in the boys back.

"Tell me which one of these is your master room and I will let you live." he hissed

The boy shock with fright and pointed and Alexander took away his hand

"It's that way fourth door on the right." he said

"Is he there now?" asked Alexander

The boy shook and Alexander pressed his sword further "Y- y -y -yes he is."

"Then I will honour my word and let you live." Alexander replied

He hit the boy on the head with handled of his sword and genteelly laid him on the floor. Hephaistion found something to bind him with and together they carried him into the war room where they rolled him under the table.

Alexander and Hephaistion were stood out side Cassander room.

"Do we knock or just barge in?" asked Hephaistion

Alexander thought about it then he raised his hand and pounded on the door.

"Enter." was the reply

Alexander looked at Hephaistion, Hephaistion nodded his head and Alexander genteelly opened the door.

Cassander was sat with his back to them and the crept silently into the room.

"Where have you been," Cassander said without turning around "I have been waiting for the wine."

"I not here to delivery wine Cassander," Alexander said

Cassander turned and jumped up in surprise. His eyes went wide when he saw Alexander and Hephaistion stood in his room. They were stood in front of the door and there was no way he could get passed.

"How are you I saw you died." he said looking at the two men

"It's a long story and one I am not prepared to share with you." Alexander said as he came around the table

Cassander tried to move but he was stuck.

"I will shout the guards." he threaten

"And tell them what that a dead king is in your room!" Alexander laughed "they will think you are mad."

Cassander thought and he knew that Alexander had a point.

So he calmly sat down "What do you want?" He asked

"What I want is answers." Alexander demeaned "Why did you kill my son."

Cassander laughed "What makes you think I did it."

This mad Alexander mad he went over to Cassander and punched him in the gut.

"Hephaistion cut them up and pass me them here." Alexander demanded pointing over to the sheet on the bed.

Hephaistion did as he was told and once that it was done they tied Cassander to the chair and gagged him something Alexander didn't want to do.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions and all I want you to do is nodded or shake you head if you lie I will have Hephaistion break each one of your fingers."

Hephaistion looked shocked he began to protest but Alexander shot him one of those You will do as you are told looks and Hephaistion had know choice but to obey promising himself that he will get mad at Alexander once this was over and the questioning began.

Finger broken fingers two black eyes and a bruised cheek later Cassander revealed that he was simply eliminating those that stand in his way of becoming the rightful king to Alexander's empire.

"Well I don't remember ever naming you as my successor so you have no right." Alexander said

He pointed his sword at Cassander's throat so far that he drew a drop of blood he was about to plugged it in when Hephaistion stopped him.

"Remember you promised" he said genteelly

"But he killed my son he should been punished," Alexander said putting a bit more pressure on his sword

"I know and killing him wanted brings him back but we can stop him from harming any one."

Alexander pulled away his sword flicking his wrist so that it left a little scratch. He pointed it at Cassander's Groin.

"You call off the attack on Alexandria your I cut off your balls." he threatened

Cassander eyes went wide and he mumbled through the gag shook his head furiously Alexander ignored him and slowly began to stab down and Cassander soon changed his mind and began to node there were tears in his eyes.

Alexander took out the gag

"Alright I do it just don't I am sorry." he begged

"Swear it." Alexander hissed as he continued

"I swear I swear." Cassander yelled

Alexander stopped "Now call someone in and call of the General and be warned we will be watching." They untied him and Cassander went over to the door while Hephaistion and Alexander hid.

"Guard!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

About two minutes later two guards came running

"Are you alright?" asked one of them when he saw Cassander face

"Yes," Cassander lied "but that is not why you are here as Meleager left yet?"

The first guard shook his head "No sir."

"I want you to call him back and send him to me." Cassander said

The two guards looked blackly at him

"NOW!" Cassander yelled and the two guards went scrambling off.

Cassander slammed the door shut after them and Alexander and Hephaistion came out of their hiding place

"We shall take leave of you now," Alexander said "But know this we will longer than you and if I find out that you have harmed any more people we will be back and this time not even Hephaistion will be able to stop me."

They left before Cassander could say anything and before Meleager could return.

Half way done the corridor they heard Meleager angry shout asking what happened to Cassander and why the change of heart about the assassins.

Out side Hephaistion asked "Why do you come out of hiding and pick up where you left off I'm sure that people will welcome you back."

Alexander shook his head "Nah I done with politics," he throw his arm over Hephaistion's shoulders " It just you and me now and we can go any where we want."


	20. The Long Sleep

Chapter 20 The Long Sleep 

Alexander and Hephaistion travelled all over the ancient world.

They went to Rome, Cathage, Sicily they want to Arabia where the stopped for a while.

They could hardly contain their excitement when they found the world was bigger than the first imagined.

They crossed oceans to far and distant land some of them they liked some of them they didn't.

The world changed around them yet time passed them slowly and they became bored and tied.

So they decided to returned back to there native Greece and settle in Athens.

Alexander was pacing one day and he was bored. Bored of watching people died bored of watching the same problems the same everything he sighed.

"Hello." Said a voice behind him

Alexander jumped up and spun around but he relaxed when he saw the old man sat in one of the chairs, before he could stop himself Alexander knelt on one knee causing the old man to laugh

"You don't have to do that." he said

Alexander quickly scrambled up "Where are you here?" he asked

"We felt you displeasure," the man replied "And I have come to offer some help."

Alexander's hope began to build "What kind of help?" he asked

"I and the others have decided to offer you and Hephaistion what we like to call the long sleep." The old man said

Alexander frowned "The long sleep," he echoed "What's that?"

"Well," the old man began to explain "Basically you drink this drink and you fall into a deep sleep for as long as you want."

"I see," Alexander said flatly "For as long as you want."

The old man simply nodded "If it is any consolation it helps heal emotional wounds." he said reaching over to pat Alexander's arm.  
Alexander bowed his head and stared at the floor, he was very tempted to say yes but he wants to ask Hephaistion first.

Just then Hephaistion came into the room rubbung the sleep away from his eyes he stopped when he saw the old man.

"What's he doing here?" he asked

Alexander come over and put his arm around his waist.

"It's alright he has come to offer us a bit of help." Alexander told him calmly

Hephaistion looked at the old man then back at Alexander "Have you agreed?" he asked

Alexander shook his head "No I was waiting to ask you." Then he turned to the old man "Can you give us a minute."

The old man stood up "Of course." And with that he went out the front door.

Leaving Alexander and Hephaistion to discuss.

They came outside a few second later pleased with what they had decided together.

"We decided to take your offer." Alexander said

The old man looked at Hephaistion who nodded and the old man smiled

"Well in that case follow me." the man said

They seemed to walk on forever and ever, they passed fields that had horses in them, they crossed streams and tops of waterfalls till they arrive in a wood and followed the old man to its centre where stood a little wooden hut.

"Welcome to my home." the old man said opening the door and inviting them in.

Hephaistion and Alexander stared at wonder at the room which was laid out before them.

The centre of the room was a huge round bed with dozen of cushion in all the colours, incense burned and soft music played in the background.

"Now you don't have to worry about people finding this place it is well hidden." the old man said "And I will give this to and take my leave."

He gives Alexander a glass vial with a thick gold liquid that shimmered in the light and t o leave but stopped

"Oh before I forget," he said "I'll be here when you wake up." and with that he was gone

Alexander and Hephaistion spent the next couple of hours kissing and cuddle before the sat up and poured the Gold liquid into the goblets that on the table. They down it in one and flopped back on to the bed and snuggled up close, Hephaistion was the first to fall asleep and was soon joined by Alexander.

As they slept the ancient world changed, their moments turned to runs some were abonded other swept away by natural disasters, the people who they had meet in there travels had passed into the next life some into legend. The world opened up to, huge tall ships carried a whole new set of characters to the ancient world come to see the mythical land of heroes and monsters.

It was around late 17th century when Alexander stirred from his deep sleep, he had dream of peaceful things. He found himself with one arm resting on top of Hephaistion's head and the other arm draped over his waist.

After years of practise of slipping in and out of the bed without waking Hephaistion Alexander untangled himself and lent up on one elbow He reached over and began to genteelly to slide two fingers down Hephaistion nose.

He loved it when Hephaistion stirred and wrinkled his nose then woke up when he saw Alexander he smiled.

"Morning," he said stretching

"Morning."

"Well I thought you two would never wake up." came the voice of the old man causing Alexander and Hephaistion to scrambling up there cheeks a bit red with embarrassment.

The old man jumped out of the seat he had been seating and began to talk rapid as he went over to the big wardrobe and flung it open.

"Come on you have lots to explore the world change a lot since you were around I mean a lot."

He came out with two costume and held them up, Alexander and Hephaistion stare at the clothes, they were nothing like the tunics and chriton of there day.

Both were a long coat which was worn over a long waist coat with cropped trousers and came with a lace collar. The old man flung the blue and pink one at Alexander and the green and blue one at Hephaistion who just looked blankly at each other not anything where to start.

An hour or two later they were dressed in their new clothes. Alexander jacket was blue with light pink sleeves and the waist coat and cropped trousers were a light pink where as Hephaistion's Jacket was a light blue with a light green sleeves. The old man went to stand in front of a mirror and called Hephaistion and Alexander over he said a word which had been all but forgot and in the mirror he saw Alexander and Hephaistion what had happened while they had been gone.

Then they were ready the old man gave them a big floppy hat with a feather design and walked them to the door

"Don't worry you'll both be fine and remember we will always be here if you need us." he said and with that he was gone.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion and smiled as they stepped into the new world.


	21. The Now

Chapter 21 The Now 

It was a hot clammy night, the month was April.

The room was plain white with one or two pictures on them the floor was bare and in the centre of the room was a Persian rug. The bed and the furniture were pine and dotted around the room were objected collected from around the world.

After years of travelling Alexander decided it was time to stop and find a place to settle down. They had chosen England because at the time it was the centre of a great empire on pars with the Romans and of course his own. The only moving they did was to move from one part of the British isles to another.

Now they were currently in the seaside town of Whitby on the North East Coast of England.

Hephaistion was laid on his stomach twisting a strand of hair that had been highlighted a dark blue around his fingers reading a leaflet.

"What you reading?" asked Alexander coming up the few flight of stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist and one draped over his shoulders, his short blonde hair was darkened and flatten by the water.

Hephaistion rolled over and sat up "A leaflet on exhibition."

He folded it up and passed it over to Alexander "It's about you." he continued

Alexander picked up the leaflet, on it cover was the marble face of a younger him, he instantly remembered when he had that done it was just after his father had been killed and himself named king.

"We shoulder go." Hephaistion said

Alexander was silent as he opened the leaflet and scanned the images and words

"Aye we must." he whispered

He stood up and went over to the bed and flopped down on it were he began to weep.

Hephaistion came closer and pulled him into a hug ignoring the fact that Alexander's hair made his t shirt wet.

"Hey Alex," he said "What up."

"I miss those days," he replied "I miss everyone hard to believe but I do."

Hephaistion ran his hand down the wet hair and sighed "I missed them to," he said "But we can still remember them."

He pulled away and reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up the book.

It was a biography of his Alexander, he would read it to him when ever Alexander got mad or upset about there current situation and it would cheer them both up.

They climbed further up the bed so that they were resting against the head board, they snuggled up and Hephaistion began to read. A couple of chapters later Alexander and Hephaistion were both hollowing with laughter as they pointed out the things the writer had gotten wrong or added.

"You know something." Alexander said

Hephaistion looked up from where he had been reading "What."

"I going to write my own biography and it going to better than any Alexander book gone before."  
"Oh," said Hephaistion smiling " And why it that."

"Because," said Alexander rolling himself on top of Hephaistion "I was there."

The End


End file.
